Avatar of Konoha
by Naru-Mandoraekon01
Summary: Korra died during her fight with Zaheer in the Avatar state in the third season instead of surviving, now watch how the Avatar takes the Elemental Nations by storm, especially now that she is the granddaughter of everyone's hero, Naruto Uzumaki. Like my o


**Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth of Avatar Korra**

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Legend of KorraNaruto crossover fic, I am doing it to where Korra died from the poison at the end of the Third season instead of surviving it. Thus she died in the Avatar state. She will be taken over to the Naruverse through the Spirit World by Iroh in an attempt to save her soul. That's enough spoilers for now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Northern Air Temple<strong>

"Korra! Sweetheart. It's me, Dad. Please hang on!" The voice of Tonraq yelled out as he cradled the badly injured form of his daughter in his arms. His words caused the young eighteen year old Avatar to painfully open her currently glowing eyes, due to her active Avatar state. Korra gasped slightly and weakly reached out to her presumed dead father, but then she fainted, causing tears to well up in Tonraq's eyes.

Zaheer cackled from his stone prison, catching the attention of the airbenders and everyone present. "What are you laughing about?" Lin Beifong snapped as she moved over to the terrorist. "You're all too late! The poison has been in her system for too long. The Red Lotus has won!" Zaheer yelled happily. "The Avatar cycle will end momentarily!"

Jinora gasped as she turned to Su, "You can save her! The poison was metallic!"

Su quickly ran to Korra and Tonraq and grabbed the unconscious Avatar by the shoulder and forehead. The metal clan leader quickly began to metalbend the poison from Korra's limbs, while everyone looks on in worry. Zaheer was beginning to panic as he saw what was happening.

The grey haired Beigong was about to successfully pull the poison from the Avatar's mouth, when Zaheer roared managing to get one of his hands free and he fired a blast of air at the Avatar and Su. Su lost her concentration and the metal fell back into Korra's system, causing her to begin convulse uncontrollably. "I will not allow you to win!" Zaheer shouted before he was struck in the head by Opal and Bolin, knocking the psychotic man out.

"No!" Everyone heard Su yell as they turned back to look at the woman. The Beifong was panicking as she tried to find the poison again inside Korra, who was at this point shaking badly enough to nearly fall from Tonraq's arms.

Korra suddenly fell stone still causing Su to freeze, "No…" The woman gasped, she could no longer feel the tanned girl's pulse. "No… No!" She yelled as Mako and Asami ran over to the group in an attempt to jumpstart their best friend.

After a few minutes of deafening silence only broken by the sound of electricity from Asami's glove and Mako's lightning bending. They all knew that Korra was gone, Bolin, Opal and Lin walked over to the now hyperventilating Mako. Bolin pulled his older brother into a comforting hug with Opal, while Lin bent down next to Asami and gently scooped Korra's body up into her armored arms.

"Rest well, kid." Lin said quietly as she hugged the body of the last Avatar to her chest. She looked over at Tonraq and the others, sadly nodding her head and she walked down the slope to where they had left Oogi and with the help of a depressed Tenzin, they laid their friend's body in a comfortable position on the back of the flying bison.

Kai and the other airbenders all bowed their heads as they began a prayer for one of the people to bring them together and for the woman that risked her life to save them. Pema was weeping with Ikki and Meelo trying to comfort their mother, Bolin picked mako up and slung the police officer over his shoulder, trying to hold in his raging emotions as Opal held onto his free arm for comfort.

Everyone followed slowly after the body of their friend, Lin and Kuvira grabbed hold of the unconscious Zaheer as they followed.

What nobody besides, Jinora saw, was the spirit of Iroh walking towards them from the temple as they arrived. Jinora sadly smiled in curiosity at the old overweight man, Iroh smiled at the young airbender sadly as he bent down to Korra's body. Obscuring the teenager from view until he came back up holding what seemed to be a white and blue orb.

Iroh walked over to Jinora and ruffled her hair. "Tell young Tenzin and the others that I am taking little Korra to a better place." The cheery old man said, getting a nod from the brown haired airbender before he turned and disappeared into a quick ray of light, that slightly blinded the young girl.

When she looked again, she found that Iroh had disappeared. '_Goodby Korra, I hope you have a better life.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Border between the Land of Fire and Land of Waves<strong>

Nagato Uzumaki sighed as he stretched his tired and aching muscles from having woken up on the side of the Great Naruto Bridge. Nagato is a tall, muscular man with shoulder length, slicked back red hair and a stubbly beard. The Uzumaki's attire is simple; he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with armored shoulder plates that both have the Konohagakure Leaf symbol etched into them. Around his waist is a simple leather belt. Nagato also wears loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waistguard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside the traditional black shinobi sandals.

His bare chest sports several scars, two of which are stitched, and he also has a Leaf insignia tattooed on his left pectoral. The majority of his torso is bandaged, as is his right forearm and left shoulder.

He is the third child of Naruto Uzumaki, the Nanadaime Hokage and Hero of the Elemental Nations and Hinata Hyuga, the former Heiress of the prodigious Hyuga clan. He also currently one of the new Sannin of Konoha.

He was just about done with his Elemental Nations tour, having wanted to try out his Sannin travel pass, finally heading home to Konoha after having visited the country of Wave. '_Ah, it'll be good to Dad and Sasame-chan after all this time.'_ Nagato thought as he received a pop from his spine. He resumed walking, heading down the dirt road that would take him to the Great Shinobi village.

After a short while walking, he suddenly heard what seemed to be a baby crying. The red haired man looked around, then he shrugged thinking he had imagined the sounds. He began walking again before he heard the crying again. Nagato sighed and walked over to trees that he heard the sound coming from, expecting not to find anything. So he was startled to find a bundle wrapped up in a dark blue blanket that had white fur trimming on the edges.

When, he picked up the bundle from off the ground, he noticed a note attached to it. Reading:

"_To whoever finds her, please take care of her, her name is Korra."_

_Signed, Iroh._

Nagato looked around the area that surrounded him, looking to see if any of the kid's parents were around, before he gave a sigh and walked back to a tree at the edge of the road. A smile brightened his face as he pulled the top layer of the blanket away to reveal the face of a baby girl, she had dark skin, like some of the ninja of the Hidden Waterfall or Cloud. Nagato chuckled as the girl stared up at him with curious aquamarine blue eyes, before she reached out with a tiny chubby hand to his stubbly face. "Well, so… Your name is Korra is it?" The Uzumaki asked, the baby Korra looked up at the man curiously, before she cou'd happily and she started trying to get closer to his warmth.

Nagato smiled at the wiggling baby and stood up from his spot on the ground. "I think I will take you to Konoha with me and introduce you to my family, Sasame-chan always did want a daughter to spoil." He said chuckling.

Nagato wrapped the blanket closely around Korra as he began walking forward again, this time not intending on stopping, so that he could get his new daughter in his arms to her new family as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure, three days later<strong>

Naruto sighed as he moved another piece of paper over to the finished stack, he had found out why exactly his old Jiji the Sandaime, Tsunade and Kakashi hated paperwork so much when he had just started as Hokage. Now it had been thirty years since his silver haired sensei had made him the Nanadaime Hokage. The once blonde haired man, now sported long white hair.

Naruto Uzumaki was a tall man with waist-length, spiky grey hair that was tied back into a long ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face in honor of his father, Minato Namikaze and his Godfather, Jiraiya of the first group of Sannin. He also has what appear to be three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek. Naruto wears an orange short shirt kimono and black pants that are tucked into a pair of traditional blue shinobi sandals; under which he wore mesh armour. His clothes was completed with bamboo hand guards, a pair of wooden sandals, and a white haori that resembled his father's that had red and orange flames on the bottom. He also wears a white and red conical hat that has the kanji for fire on it.

The old hero looked up at the clock as his secretary, Nami Yamanaka the eldest daughter of Ino Yamanaka, came in to dump another pile of paperwork onto the man's desk. The platinum blonde looked at the Hokage, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Is there something wrong, Hokage-sama?" The Yamanaka jounin asked.

Naruto looked up and gave a cheerful smile, "No Nami-chan, everything is fine." Naruto said. "It's just that Nagato should be back in Konoha today." Nami made an 'oh' face in understanding, everyone who knew the Uzumaki's were waiting with slightly held breath for their newest Sannin to return home from his tour around the Elemental Nations, it having been a full three years since he left only sending letters home to his fiance and family. Though in Nami's opinion, she hoped that the pervert would stop going after other women once he married Sasame.

Before they could talk any further, the door opened to reveal Konoha's Jounin Commander and head of the Nara clan, Shikamaru Nara. "Hey Naruto, thought I'd come tell you, that Sasame is beating the crap out of Nagato at the gates." The lazy man said. "Women are so troublesome."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stood up from behind his desk, "What did Nagato do now?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around his old friend's shoulders. "Well, apparently the first thing Sasame saw when he came in through the gates was that he was holding a blue bundle and when she asked him what it was, he showed her a baby girl in it."

Naruto winced in sympathy for his youngest child that was probably getting the beating of a lifetime from his fiance. The two old friends continued on their small journey, until they reached the gates, greeted by the sight of Tenten's daughter and Naruto's future daughter in law, Sasame, slamming her fiance's limp body into the side of the gate by his legs. Shikamaru ignored the screams of pain coming from the younger male as he made his way over to his wife, Temari.

Naruto walked forward chuckling to the young chunin that was manning the gate, who was also currently holding the aforementioned blue bundle that was cuing at the young boy. "May I?" The aged Kage asked startling the young boy, who nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama!" He said as he handed off the baby to his village's leader.

"Oh you so cute," Naruto said as he caught sight of the dark skinned baby girl that seemed intent on trying to catch his bangs. "Hinata will just love to meet you!" He then turned to where Sasame was about to finish her murder of his youngest son. "Sasame-chan, could you please not kill my son, I do want grandchildren from him and I am sure if you give him a chance he can explain."

The brown haired woman froze mid-stomp on her almost destroyed fiance and turned to her soon-to-be father-in-law. "Bu-Bu… He… Baby…" She stuttered out, Naruto sighed in relief as he noticed the still unopened weapons scroll that was the Jounin's mother's trademark in her hand. Naruto smiled and placed a hand on the brown haired woman's shoulder, before he looked down at his son.

"Well Nagato, what is your reasoning for this?" He asked with a smile that scared everyone around them. Nagato popped up from the ground, acting like he hadn't just been smashed into the side of the village gate repeatedly and stomped into the ground by his pissed fiance. Shikamaru and the gate chunin both sweatdropped at the Uzumaki's attitude. _'They are all insane.'_ "Well, it isn't what you think Sasame-chan." The youngest of the Hokage's children said. "I didn't sleep with anyone, I found Korra-chan on the side of the road on my way back from Wave three days ago."

Naruto gave his signature Uzumaki smirk as he noticed Sasame still looking doubtful. "You know Nagato," Naruto said as he caught his son's attention. "We could always have Ino or Nami-chan use their mind jutsu to see if you are telling the truth." When his son began looking exasperated, he added. "Just to put our minds at ease, after all you are almost as perverted as my godfather Jiraiya, and you have slept with a lot of women."

Nagato hung his head at the truth of his father's words, "Fine, Fine." He whined. Naruto gave a laugh while he led his son and future daughter-in-law after he sent one of the Gate chunin to get the Yamanaka clan head.

An hour later had Nagato laughing as he walked towards the Uzumaki clan compound with his fiance and father, Sasame was fawning over the now innocent Korra. "Ooh, you are such a cutie!" Sasame squealed as the baby playfully pulled on one of the ribbons in the woman's buns.

Naruto sweat dropped as he thought about how Hinata, Himawari and Himawari's twelve year old daughter Shion would react if Sasame, a tough kunoichi, acted like this.

"This should be a fun family,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, this is as mentioned my first Legend of Korra x Naruto fic. In this story, Korra didn't survive the poison from Zaheer and died in the Avatar state. Iroh placed her in the Elemental Nations in the path of Nagato. She will be the adopted granddaughter of Naruto Uzumaki, the Nanadaime Hokage and Hero of the Elemental Nations. Korra still has the Avatar state, but it will be a Kekkei Genkai, she will also have all the four elements and magnet release that will replace her metalbending.<strong>

**Personally, I just wanted to put this up, I don't really have an idea of how I am going to write it since no one has done a story where Naruto is a grandfather and all that. So ya, I might do chapters and I might not.**

**Also, Sasame looks like Chun-Li if you guys were curious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Korra's stats for when she becomes Genin<strong>

**Name:** Korra Uzumaki

**Aliases:** None yet

**Occupation:** Leaf Kunoichi

**Age: **12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament: **Katana, kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, scrolls, club

**Kekkei Genkai:** Magnetic Release, Avatar State, Ice Release

**Special Abilities:** Polar Bear Contract, Four Elements

**Signature Move:** Bending

**Specialties:** Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Stealth

**Elemental Affinities:** Water, Fire, Earth, Wind

* * *

><p><strong>Uzumaki Clan Next Chapter<strong>

**Naruto Uzumaki**, Man of Sixty-Nine; Grey Hair Blue Eyes, the Nanadaime Hokage, Clan Head; Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Jinchuuriki of the tailed beasts; Ninjutsu/Fuuinjutsu specialist;

**His Wife, Hinata Hyuga**, Woman of Sixty-Nine; Grey/Indigo Hair Lavender Eyes, Former Heiress of the Hyuga Clan; Byakugan Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu/Taijutsu Specialist;

Their Children and Their families:

**Boruto Uzumaki,** Man of Forty-Nine; Blonde Hair Lavender Eyes, Elite Jounin, Clan Heir; Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu Specialist;

**His Wife, Sarada Uchiha**, Woman of Forty-Nine; Black Hair Onyx Eyes, ANBU Captain, Clan Heir of the Uchiha if her son has Sharingan; Sharingan Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu/Genjutsu Specialist; Their Son:

**Kanda Uchiha-Uzumaki**, Boy of Twelve; Blonde Hair Blue Eyes, Genin; Sharingan/Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu/Fuuinjutsu Specialist;

**Himawari Uzumaki**, Woman of Forty-Three; Indigo Hair Blue Eyes, Special Jounin; Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu/Fuuinjutsu Specialist;

**Her Husband, Tenzo Hakumo**, Man of Forty-Five; Brown Hair Brown Eyes, Elite Jounin, T&I worker; Genjutsu Specialist; Their Children:

**Shizune Uzumaki**, Woman of Twenty-Four; Red Hair Lavender Eyes, ANBU; Byakugan/Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu/Genjutsu Specialist;

**Jinzo Uzumaki**, Man of Twenty-Two; Indigo Hair Brown Eyes, Elite Jounin, Jounin Sensei; Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Bukijutsu/Fuuinjutsu Specialist;

**Amidamaru Uzumaki**, Boy of Twelve; Blonde Hair Blue Eyes, Genin; Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu Specialist;

**Kushina Uzumaki**, Girl of Seven; Red Hair Brown Eyes, Academy Student; Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Kenjutsu Specialist;

**Nagato Uzumaki**, Man of Thirty-Nine; Red Hair Blue Eyes, Legendary Sannin; Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu/Taijutsu Specialist;

**Sasame Higurashi**, Woman of Thirty-Six; Brown Hair Brown Eyes, Elite Jounin, Owner of the Higurashi Weapon's shop; Bukijutsu/Taijutsu Specialist; Their Daughters:

**Korra Uzumaki**, Girl of Twelve; Brown Hair Blue Eyes, Genin; Avatar State/Magnetic Release/Ice Release Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu/Taijutsu Specialist;

**Kagura Uzumaki**, Girl of Nine; Brown Hair Brown Eyes, Academy Student; Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Bukijutsu/Fuuinjutsu Specialist

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE SHINOBI CLAN COUNCIL OF KONOHA<strong>

**Hōzuki Clan** **- Current head: Suigetsu Hozuki m. Karin Uzumaki - Age: 69**

**Senju Clan - Current head: Naraku Senju m. Namine Kiritsugu - Age: 52**

**Uzumaki Clan- Current head: Naruto Uzumaki; Nanadaime Hokage m. Hinata Hyuga - Age: 69**

**Inuzuka Clan - Clan head: Koga Inuzuka - Age: 43**

**Tengoku Clan - Clan head: Jugo Tengoku m. Fuu Kotomine (deceased) - Age: 71**

**Aburame Clan - Clan head: Shinzo Aburame m. Hana Aburame - Age: 27**

**Hyuuga Clan - Clan head: Hanabi Hyuuga m. Ryner Sarutobi - Age: 64**

**Uchiha Clan - Clan head: Sasuke Uchiha; Hokage's Advisor m. Sakura Haruno - Age: 69**

**Kurama Clan - Clan Head: Yakumo Kurama m. Shino Aburame - Age: 69**

**Akimichi Clan - Clan Head: Choji Akimichi m. Karui (deceased) - Age: 69**

**Nara Clan - Clan head: Shikamaru Nara; Jounin Commander m. Temari no Sabaku - Age: 69**

**Yamanaka Clan - Clan head: Ino Yamanaka m. Sai Shimura - Age: 69**

**Sarutobi Clan - Clan head: Konohamaru Sarutobi m. Jinpachi Umino (deceased) - Age: 65**


End file.
